


【尊禮】PET

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 人類尊x超能力貓禮





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　探照燈聚集足夠的光線，在黑夜中破開一條光的道路，搜索者拎著燈向周圍照去，卻找不到任何蛛絲馬跡。不停落下的雨沾濕髮絲深入到頭皮，讓人從外衣濕到內褲去，一旁濕到毛都塌了的狗兒大力地扭動身軀甩開身上的水珠，噴得牽狗人一臉水。  
　　「他媽的，是跑哪去了。」被消磨掉大半耐心的年輕小夥子，開口第一句話就問候起對方老母。  
　　「…這場雨可來得真不是時候。」帶頭者從外套掏出濕得能滴出水的手帕，擦去順著稀疏的  
毛髮蜿蜒留下的水痕。特意牽了狗出來，老天卻下了場雨，把味道都洗淨了，但是受人之託忠人之事，拿錢辦事就算麻煩也得做到底。他壓了下帽沿，舉起手劃出條線：「你們去那邊找找，這邊的跟我走！」

　　紛沓人聲漸漸離自己遠去，蜷成一團的宗像上下眼皮不停打架，頭一點一頓的。  
　　──危險尚未離去，不能停下。他告訴著自己。

 

　　草薙目送最後一組客人離開，眼神落到濕答答的地板，嘆了一口氣，再次打開關閉不滿一個小時的除濕機。他在掛著休息室牌子的門上敲了兩下後，轉身收拾起髒亂的圓桌，將杯盤廚餘聚集後，分門別類疊好，一口氣端進內檯。清洗前他捲起袖子，抬頭望了望窗外不斷落下的雨。  
　　午後無預警下起的暴雨綿延至晚上，連帶影響今天的生意。今晚可是難得的Lady’s night，來客數卻不到十個人。

　　「發什麼呆啊。」帶著一臉睡意的周防打著哈欠、眼角帶著淚花，在吧檯邊坐下。  
　　「你拖到現在才出來，本來叫你是要你幫我收拾東西的。」草薙用眼神示意他眼前這疊杯盤應該是他要收的。  
　　「抱歉。」聽著周防沒什麼感情的道歉，草薙大嘆上天不公，把這難搞的學弟推給他處理，草薙只好打落牙齒和血吞，什麼虧自己吞比較快，跟他計較？算了吧。

　　「要喝點什麼嗎？」  
　　「草莓牛奶。」  
　　「好的。」  
　　草薙自冰箱內拿出專為周防準備的草莓牛奶。未成年的他和十束不能喝酒，所以草薙替他們準備了各種口味的各式的飲料。  
　　到底有誰這麼主動把自己送上門被欺壓，草薙掃過腦中認識的人，沒人比得上自己。

　　「對了，十束呢？」周防突然想起，似乎很久很久沒看到那個吵鬧的學弟，黏在自己身後當塊橡皮糖甩都甩不開，開口閉口叫著King的人。  
　　「十束和朋友去南美洲玩了，說要去玩兩個月，順便去看世界杯，」草薙洗杯盤的手不曾停歇。「不知道他哪來的錢，某天打電話來說要出國，希望不會被搶到只剩條褲子回來…」細細思量後，他改口說：「我想該擔心的應該是打劫他的人，說不定會把身家財產都掏出來給他玩樂…」想起另一位學弟那張能把死的說成活的、把黑的說成白的嘴，他不禁為盯上學弟的人默哀一秒鐘，希望他最後不要只剩條內褲。

　　草薙邊洗碗邊哼著只有自己才懂的小調子，洗完所有碗盤餐具，周防也解決掉一罐牛奶。空氣在狹長的吸管內亂竄，自縫隙間流出爆發刺耳的噪音。草薙擦乾手，轉過身拿了第二罐牛奶給他，這次是水果口味的。  
　　草薙拉來一條乾布，仔細地擦去杯盤上的水珠，隔著布，避免指紋留下，而完成一道道手續的杯盤，每個都乾乾淨淨、閃閃發光。這是他個人的一點堅持，因為不希望自己特意找來的餐具沾上像汙點的水痕。  
　　擦著擦著他赫然想起今天聽到的傳聞，隨口提了一下：「尊，你聽過異能者嗎？」  
　　放空的周防似沒聽到，啜了一口飲料，緩緩開口：「你說那些有特殊能力的人，那不是都市傳說嗎？」  
　　異能者──天生超能力者，能自行使用力量的人、也可能是動物。  
　　「他們的存在如傳說一般，可是管理他們的青組卻是真實存在的。」草薙看周防疑惑的表情，只好說得詳細一點。  
　　「你在路上看過那些藍衣服的吧，那就是所謂的青組，管理異能者的組織，其實也是群聚在一起的異能者，表面上在政府機關之下，實際上則不然，據說首相也要聽命於他們呢。」草薙動動臉勾起嘴角，繼續說道：「他們出現時，代表著異能者也跟著出現，只有異能者才能對抗異能者，被捲入相關事件的人會被刪除記憶。但也不是每個異能者出現時，都需要出動青組，因為不是每個異能者都有強大的能力，在異能者干涉一般群眾生活時他們才會出現。當然這也是聽來的。」  
　　「那些不那麼強大的異能者部分會被當成奇特的商品買賣，某些看起來像有超能力、有些則是天才、有些則是非人的存在──」  
　　「出雲…我怎麼不知道，你什麼時候這麼愛嚼舌根。」  
　　「這是今天從兩名報社記者口中聽來的，他們還帶了隻貓。兩個人都挺年輕的，白髮的很健談，黑髮的相當拘謹。這是今天聽到比較有趣的事吶。」  
　　在草薙擦完最後一個杯子，周防手上第二罐飲料也罄盡，周防看了看窗外。「雨停了。」  
　　「是嗎？等我收好東西一起走吧。」

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個設定在心中放很久了，終於有機會把它寫出來
> 
> 最初想寫個甜甜的文，卻私設了一車的東西出來（笑


	2. Chapter 2

　　下過雨的街道濕漉漉，高濕度的空氣壓得人喘不過去，周防手上拎著小塑膠袋，裡頭裝著幾罐牛奶，嘴上還叼著一瓶，長長的褲管碰到地濕了一角。周防毫不在意地直往租屋處走去。  
　　在孤兒院長大的孩子年滿十五就會被趕出來，從小在孤兒院長大的周防也無可避免，除了第一個月的房租外，其餘的要自己想辦法。現在的他處於半工半讀的狀態，可是每次打工一陣子後，總會發生一些事情導致周防被解僱或是自動離職。例如，在出租店打工兩個月後，發現老闆會誘拐高中女生來拍愛情動作片，要是女生反抗就用強迫的，他朝老板揮了一拳，對方便倒地不起，其他人一哄而散，他只好摸摸鼻子帶著女生離開，幸好前一天才剛發薪水；或是被栽贓成偷商品的人、或是跟同事處得彆扭，主動離職的、或是打了客人的……辭職或被辭退的理由千百種。十束也是因為打工而認識的，至於是什麼原因呢，周防也想不起來，反正就認識了。不過自從讓出雲雇用了以後，他沒有再換過工作，生活也穩定多了，少有吃上半個月泡麵度日的生活。  
　　這個世界有每天勞苦工作、榨乾自己每一分力氣，只為了想活下去的人；也有身穿華衣、口食熊掌鳳爪，生活無虞的人買賣他人的生命，只為了炫耀自己的身份地位，彰顯自己的不同。  
　　──多麼令人作嘔的存在。

　　周防在大門前停了下來，看到一排錯亂無章的腳印自外延伸到庭院，消失在樹叢之後。也許是因為心情好，周防興起好奇心，拎出躲在陰影後的小東西。還來不及看清那是什麼，手上就先被抓上數道傷痕。周防吃痛，手一鬆，那小東西便摔到了地上，悶哼一聲。  
　　周防看清楚後，不知道該怎麼歸屬他的存在。他的年紀頂多五六歲，眼神中充滿恐懼直直盯著周防，像個被過度驚嚇的孩子，這一切的認知卻被「他」頭上不停抖動的耳朵、身後繃直的尾巴所破壞。周防不禁覺得自己是不是在做夢，怎麼可能有人身上有似動物的耳朵和尾巴。手上冒著血的傷口則熱辣辣地告訴自己，這不是夢，而是現實。  
　　他吃力地撐起不斷顫抖的雙腳，向周防齜牙咧嘴，怒目注視他，如果眼神能造成實質傷害，周防想他現在可能倒在血泊裡了。他舉起雙手、張開手心、退後數步，向對方表示他沒有敵意。對方的警戒卻不曾鬆懈，依然炸著毛、狠盯著他看。  
　　退了數步讓視野較為開闊後，周防注意到眼前的小東西，身上衣服被勾得破破爛爛，還沾滿泥濘、樹葉，裸露的傷口皮膚上有大大小小無數的傷口，有些還冒著血。  
　　下一步該怎麼做，無數的想法在腦中轉啊轉的，目光流轉，周防還拿不定主意，對方先有動作。  
　　對峙不到一分鐘，先砰的一聲倒在地上。  
　　周防瞪大了眼，看著眼前的突發狀況，抓抓暗紅的髮絲，嘆了口氣，撈起整臉埋在土裡的「人」，踩著被鐵鏽染成褐色的階梯，嘎滋嘎滋上樓去。

 

　　進到屋內，周防先把髒兮兮的小毛球扔進浴缸內，放水。接著，脫下全身的衣服，連內褲也沒留。脫下的衣服在腳邊圍成一圈，周防長腳一勾，精準地蓋住數天沒洗，隱隱發出臭味的髒衣服堆上。抓抓發癢的屁股，周防進入浴室處理自己撿回來的麻煩事。  
　　水嘩啦嘩啦從水龍頭流出，緩慢地填滿浴缸，被丟在浴缸內的「人」浮在水面上。周防抓住他的衣領在水中晃動，像搖茶包般洗掉大多數的髒汙，被泥沙覆蓋的耳朵現出原本的顏色，是如海一般的寶藍色。被拎著的小東西，痛苦地皺眉，口中吐出破碎的呻吟聲。周防驚覺自己太過粗暴，抓了抓頭，想了其他的辦法把他洗乾淨。洗好後，幫他套上自己的T恤、用毛巾擰乾頭髮，把他丟在床上不管了。  
　　──耳朵的觸感真是奇妙。這是周防對宗像的第一個想法。

　　周防倚著床，隨便轉了某個電視台，節目中的人激烈地討論著他所不關心的話題，什麼沒看進眼中，他心不在焉的喝掉一罐罐的飲料。  
　　回到床上，準備睡覺時，他發現──床上的小東西渾身發燙，伸手摸了額頭，反到被熱得收回手。或許是在冷氣房內加上毛髮沒吹乾就上床睡覺，或許是因為身上許多傷口所導致，也或許是因為緊繃的神經達到極限就此倒下，之前所壓住的病痛一口氣併發。  
　　「可惡──」腦中一片空白的尊，拿起放在桌上的手機撥了出去。

　　月娘高掛空中，房間內只有冷氣穩定的運轉聲，躺在床上的金髮男人打著赤膊做著香甜的美夢。  
　　急促的鈴聲打破寧靜，男人在夢與現實間掙扎著，眉頭上打上數個結，翻起枕頭遮蔽聲音，卻沒什麼效果。最後，他放棄僵持，睡眼惺忪地接通電話，口氣充斥著毫不掩飾的怒意：「你知道現在幾點嗎？」  
　　周防拿起手機看了看。「快三點半。」  
　　「…」一口氣哽在胸中，草薙氣得說不出話，他有時真搞不懂周防到底是神經大條還是白目。在心中嘆了無數口氣，草薙捏捏隱隱發疼的額前，好聲好氣問道：「親愛的周防尊同學，三更半夜打電話來有什麼事嗎？」  
　　「出雲…小孩子發燒該怎麼處理？」  
　　「你那邊有小孩子？」  
　　「…差不多吧。」周防並未向出雲說出自己遇到了什麼。  
　　不甚了解現在該怎麼處理這個小東西，不論到一般診所或是到寵物醫院掛急診都是不行的，他只能打給出雲詢問「如果小孩子發燒該怎麼辦」，他看起來就像是一般的孩子，無視不尋常的毛耳朵和尾巴的話，把他當小孩子看是可以的吧。  
　　草薙嘆了口氣，「首先，你出門去買個冰枕…」

　　周防不清楚自己這是他第幾次量的體溫，提醒的電子音響起，他拿起一看，終於落到正常的範圍內。周防摸摸放在一旁融得差不多的冰枕，倚著床打了個大大的呵欠，放在腳邊的臉盆也無力理會，忙了一整個晚上，眼睛就快瞇成一條線，他累得趴在床邊。  
　　結束和草薙的通話，周防以最快的速度出門，在二十四小時經營的便利商店買了體溫計、冰枕和退燒藥。先幫他量體溫，四十度，不幸中的大幸是沒燒過四十一度半；拿出冰枕用毛巾包兩圈，手放在上面感受得到的涼意卻不覺得太冰，輕輕抬起他的頭，把枕頭抽掉，換成冰枕；接著到浴室裝了一臉盆的溫水，替他擦去冒出的汗水，餵他吃下退燒藥。量體溫、擦身、換水，不間斷的輪流。  
　　忙了一整晚，天漸漸亮了，太陽再次升起，而他的體溫也降到正常範圍。周防趴在床邊睡著了，睡去前腦中想──幸好現在是暑假不用上課。

 

　　夏日特別地艷，沒有冷氣的小小房間像烤爐般炎熱，宗像眨了眨眼，全身是汗地被熱醒。他坐起來，看著身上的衣服，與他印象中的不同。眼前有團暗紅色的不明物，他傾身向前看去，靠過去時他聞到一股甜甜的味道，許久未曾進食的他，肚子傳出的咕嚕聲把眼前的人吵醒了。宗像緊張地拉回身子，卻對上他盞金色的眼眸。  
　　被吵醒的周防，伸手捉住對方在空中搖晃的尾巴，抓在手中揉捏，觸感真好。被捉住尾巴的宗像，突然炸毛並收回自己的尾巴。看見對方臉色不錯，還能生氣，應該是沒啥大礙了。  
　　「人類，請你放尊重一點。」  
　　「你難道就不是人嗎？」  
　　「你看我這樣子像是人嗎？」宗像甩動他的尾巴，伸手推了眼鏡卻忘記自己沒帶，推空的手不自在地放下，他轉身正對周防說：「不過謝謝你救了我，等會我馬上離去…」  
　　看見宗像眼中的不安與緊張，周防想也沒想便開了口──

 

　　失了當下的激情，事後周防回想起這件事，他想自己那天鐵定是失心瘋了吧，才會提出那個邀請。  
　　「如果沒地方去的話，就在這裡住下來吧。」

　　現在才被管的這麼嚴──  
　　「周防，我跟你說過很多遍了，把脫下來的衣服丟進洗衣籃內或放在床上是一件非常困難的事嗎？」宗像穿著藏青色的圍裙，手上端著兩盤色香味俱全的菜到桌上，「等下我拿端湯出來時請把它收好，否則你今天就餓肚子去上學吧。」

　　「宗像…你當初來的時候可不是這樣子的。」愛睏的周防瞇著眼趴在床邊，對宗像的話毫無反應。  
　　「是誰把生活空間搞得髒亂無比，一天到晚吃著又貴又不營養的外食，我是為了讓自己有更好的生活，努力自力自強起來的。」  
　　宗像想想自己從十指不沾陽春水到現在洗衣、煮飯、打掃一把罩，他不免認同為了生存下去，人會激發自己也不知道的潛能。  
　　他拍拍自己的臉，「想那麼多做什麼，今天還有很多事要做。」  
　　端著湯走出去的宗像，看到地上的衣服仍然在原地，他深吸一口氣，壓不住怒氣，大聲喊出周防尊這三個字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一篇可以開始寫甜蜜蜜的同居了^/////^
> 
> 完全的試閱到此為止，剩下的章節只有片段試閱


	3. 02+03段落試閱

第二章　life(節錄)

 

 

　　他彎起胳膊枕在頭下，專注在蜷曲在自己懷中的人。說是人也不甚正確，他的頭上有著非人的耳朵，跟貓咪小狗等無異軟呼呼的的耳朵；背後還有一條尾巴，會隨著他的心情而改變，高興時會小幅度的搖擺著，緊張時會繃得僵直，驚嚇時毛會根根豎直，無精打采時尾巴則靜靜的垂著，耳朵也會微微的萎下。

　　最初只是一時腦衝把他留了下來，現在覺得把他留下來也沒什麼不好的。

　　懷中的人眨眨眼睛，剛睡醒的宗像拿臉蹭蹭床單，整張小臉皺在一起、半瞇著眼在床上坐了起來，手揉著眼睛，用軟軟的聲音跟周防道早安。

 

 

　　周防翻箱倒櫃，好不容易的從衣櫃深處找出自己唯一一頂的帽子，抖去上面的灰塵，周防幫宗像戴上，宗像卻甩甩頭，讓周防無法為他戴上。

　　「不喜歡嗎？」周防捏著下巴思考著，翻出一件帽T，意示宗像換上，「不想戴帽子，就這樣遮著好了，尾巴就塞在褲子裡，應該不會有問題。」

 

 

　　「宗像，你是不是長高了？」

　　「有嗎？」

　　「你的袖子也短了。」

　　「大概是因為貓跟人的生長速度不同吧，我雖然外表是人，也受到貓的影響。」

　　「那過幾年後，你就能與我並肩而行，然後超越我。」

　　「也許吧，但那是很久之後的事了，貓一旦成年後會維持一段很長的時間，想看我白髮蒼蒼、步履蹣跚，你再等上二十年吧。」

 

 

TBC.

 

第三章　visit(節錄)

 

　　「明天酒吧休息，我們一起去King家叨擾一下，順便看看他忙什麼好了，能幫的話就幫個忙。好朋友就要有難同當，有福同享。」十束一副就是去玩的，還說什麼幫忙，草薙覺得去看看周防也好，很久沒去他家了，不知道是否亂成什麼德性。

　　「等會，我打個電話通知尊──」

　　「不不不，突擊檢查怎麼能告知本人。」

 

 

　　「尊，下次開門前好歹要先把瓦斯關掉啊，一個不小心可就釀成火災。」

　　「…下次會小心的。」周防未曾向他們提過宗像的事情，進廚房前還思考要怎麼解釋，結果主角先跑了，自己還得為他背黑鍋。

 

 

　　「對了對了，King剛才我在客廳看電視的時候，有隻貓一動也不動地坐姿端麗在花檯上看著屋內，牠對這間屋子貌似興趣濃厚就打開窗戶，我以為會進來，結果牠甩甩尾巴便跳走了，真是隻奇怪的貓咪啊。」

　　「貓…？」

　　「是的，一隻藍色的貓咪呢，說起來他的毛色也很奇特，不是一般常見的顏色。」十束比手畫腳的說。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一邊寫著可愛的小禮司一邊妒忌著周防尊
> 
> 周防尊你這蘿莉控+正太控(?????)
> 
> ....我也想看安娜穿圍裙&禮司蹭床單嗚嗚嗚


	4. 04+05(試閱)

第四章　Soldier(節錄)

　　端著晚餐從廚房走出來的宗像，看了周防一眼，「洗過手了嗎？」  
　　「還沒。」  
　　「那還不快去洗。」  
　　周防在心中修正，他有一個嘮叨，不，應該說非常嘮叨的同居人，名為宗像禮司。

　　吃完飯，宗像在廚房洗碗，周防將廣告單扔進紙箱中，撕開寫著自己名字的信件，抽出裡面的數張紙，瞄了幾眼，照原樣折回去，丟在床頭。整個人躺上床，雙手在頭後交叉，閉著眼，像在深思，又像在睡覺。  
　　宗像脫下圍裙，到床邊搖醒周防，趕他去洗澡。

 

　　宗像闔起書，「周防？」  
　　「宗像。」  
　　「是的。」  
　　「我要去當兵了。」  
　　「從什麼時候開始？」  
　　「明年一月，連續兩年。」  
　　「是哦。」宗像的手指在書本上滑來滾去，剛好擦在邊上，一顆圓滾滾的紅色液體聚在指尖，他捏住手指將血抹開。「許久沒能看到你的臉，或許我會想念。」  
　　「呵。」

 

TBC.

 

 

第五章　Oestrus (節錄)

　　周防掏出手機打電話給宗像，嘟嘟嘟的撥號聲後接通了。  
　　「你好，請問哪裡找？」  
　　「是我。」  
　　「周防尊，又有什麼事？」  
　　「我回來了。」  
　　「了解。」喀的電話再次被掛斷。

 

　　清好桌子的周防，撐住下巴看著在廚房裡忙碌的宗像。兩年未見，他又長高了，幾乎跟自己差不多，雖然身高相仿，但身上卻沒什麼肌肉，顯得更為單薄。陽光灑在他的身上，整個人像鍍了一層金，看起來亮晶晶。精緻的五官未因長大而有所改變，那張臉比絕大多數的女性生物要漂亮上許多，紫色的眼眸像寶石般閃閃發亮，潔白的脖頸，身著浴衣走動時從衣擺間露出的大腿。周防忽然覺得自己有點渴。

　　狹小的桌子，擺滿了食物，有魚有肉，湯飯無缺，周防吃得相當滿足，跟出發時的那頓飯一樣，裡面包含著滿滿的情感，為自己歸來的歡迎。

 

　　自慰的對象在觸手可及的地方，說沒有任何影響，那是騙人的。  
　　想要觸碰他、被他擁抱，想被特別的對待，如果只是現在這樣，寧可什麼也不要──  
　　宗像臭著臉推開周防，要他別管自己，周防不肯放他一個人。他惱火的推倒周防，玻璃瓶再次落下，在地板上打轉，摳的一聲撞上牆壁。  
　　「你知道我為什麼要你離開嗎？」宗像直接用行動告訴周防，不遠離自己會發生什麼事。  
　　宗像跨坐在周防身上，左右手撐在他臉的兩側，兩人雙眼四目交接，宗像低下頭，親上他的嘴唇，探出舌頭勾住對方。掀開他的吊嘎，在胸前吸吮出點點紅印，用手揉捏著深褐色的乳頭，吶入口中，用牙齒輕咬，舌頭靈巧的將它捲起，輕輕一吸。發狂似的宗像聽見自己撲通撲通跳得飛快的心跳聲，還有頂頭粗啞的喘息聲，他抬起頭卻看不清周防的表情，淚水模糊了視線。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 試閱到此

**Author's Note:**

> 本子已完售，剩餘內容不放出：）


End file.
